1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for encrypting passwords, and more particularly to a system and method for generating a disguised password based on a real password.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers and networks are often protected by passwords. In order to gain access to a computing system or a network system, an authorized user must enter a password. The computing system or network system authenticates the password by comparing the password entered by the user with a preset password. If the entered password matches the preset password, the user is given access. If the entered password does not match the preset password, the user is denied access. However, the entered password may be presented or gained by an unauthorized person when the user enters the password. The unauthorized person can break into the computing system or the network system using the presented password, to steal and/or corrupt data, and damage websites.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for overcoming the aforementioned problem.